marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Krakos (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Atlantean mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Matt Cherniss; Peter Johnson; Phil Briones | First = Sub-Mariner Vol 2 1 | Last = Sub-Mariner Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Krakos was an Atlantean sleeper and a member of Cell-13. He along with the rest of the cell had been altered to appear human and breathe and operate on the surface world. Kratos and the rest of the cell were led by Kamar, the estranged son of Namor. They were assigned by Zoran to go to the surface and use their new powers to attack various U.S. targets. The first target for the cell was at random as they ended up in the small town of Bentonville, Kansas. They found a young man there called Jacob Anderson, who they tortured to death and carved gills into his neck. Kamar and Krakos then left Arath to his task as he detonated himself and killed about 1000 people. The team then traveled to the city of Seattle, with the plan to construct a device to absorb all the moisture from the air, causing all the humans in the city to suffocate. During the mission the trio killed an innocent bystander called Marv just for getting too close. Arath grew impatient with the plan, but Kamar was able to persuade him to hold back for the right moment. The Atlantean terrorists disguised as garbage men set up the final component to the extractor device. Krakos then killed another human by tossing him the back of the garbage truck. They surveyed the city and their future victims from the top of the Space Needle. The team still kept their disguises as they traveled to Unocorp building and trapped a number of humans inside, which included John. All the humans were doomed to be killed by the extractor device. Namor the Sub-Mariner then arrived to stop the terrorists and destroy the device, but Krakos punched down to the ground before he could destroy the device. Kamar then revealed himself to his estranged father and how everything he was to blame. Namor was taken back by his son's presence, and just stood there as his son explained his deep hatred for him and the humans he protected. Namor then realized his opportunity to destroy the machine but was grabbed by Arath who absorbed his powers. Arath pulled him into the air and beat him repeatedly, until Namor was able to rip off his duplicated ankle wings, causing the Arath to fall to his death and be impaled on the Space Needle. Krakos was later knocked out by Namor. His fate is unreveald, but it can be presumed that he was taken back to Atlantis by Namor along with the other surviving members of Cell-13. | Powers = * Enhanced Strength: Krakos strength was increased far beyond that of a normal Atlantean. He was able to go blow to blow against Namor, but ultimately Namor was stronger. * Atlantian Abilities: Krakos possesses the conventional attributes of Homo mermanus: gills that extract oxygen from water, superhuman physiology to withstand extreme pressures and temperatures, and acute vision. He can swim at approximately 30 miles per hour. He can remain out of water for approximately nine minutes before beginning to suffocate. However, he can operate on the surface by wearing a water-filled helmet or using a chemical that enables him to draw oxygen from the air.. | Abilities = Skilled in hand to hand combat | Strength = His strength appeared to be greater then the average Atlanteans | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Krakos also utilized technology that allowed him to breathe air and live on the surface for sustained amount of time. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Superhuman Strength